


Sabriel Week - Day 7: Pop Culture

by RiddleBlack



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You haven't even heard of the classics!?" He shouted, "Dear Father, honey, we've got serious work to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Week - Day 7: Pop Culture

Sam wasn't the biggest fan of movies.

Sure, he'd watch the occasional flick when there was absolutely nothing else on, but for themost part, he stuck with books. Books were much easier to get a hold of than movies. When their dad dragged them from state to state, he could grab a book from the library, read it quickly, and slip it back into the return box. He didn't have to worry about his dad lecturing him about being careful about using the credit cards, like whenever Dean asked to check something out from the town's video store. He was perfectly content with a paperback of _The Outsiders_ as Dean was watching the movie version of said book.

However, once Gabriel learned this bit of information, he had felt that the situation needed to be remedied immediately.

"Kiddo, you can't go on living your life hating movies!" The archangel chided. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're making this a much bigger deal than it is. I didn't say I hated movies. I just said I wasn't the biggest fan of them. I like books better." Gabriel scoffed at the man's statement.

"I bet you say that about every flick you see. We need to fix this now." He said flatly, using a tone that automatically meant there was no room for argument. Sam sighed, not even bothering to try and fight his way out of this one. Just one movie wouldn't hurt, right?

"Fine, fine. I'll check the paper. What movie do you want to see?" He said as he started looking about for the town's newspaper for the entertainment section. When he didn't receive a reply, he glanced over at him. "What?"

"We're not going to some movie theater to watch a movie." Gabriel scolded Sam as if he were an unintelligent child. Sam let out a weary sigh.

"Then what? Are we going to rent something because, in case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have room in our trunk to be carrying around a bunch of DVDs."

Gabriel shook his head and before Sam could even get a word out, they were sitting in an empty movie theater. Sam looked about the room before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"I thought you said we weren't going to the movies." He said, tone a bit mocking. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Yeah, yeah, well, this is different. We're watching the classics." He said. He snapped his fingers again, a large container of popcorn appearing between them. Sam resisted the urge to wince at the amount of butter and salt he figured was in the food.

"Classics? Like what?" He couldn't help but laugh at the sheer look of offense on Gabriel's face.

"You haven't even heard of the classics!?" He shouted, "Dear Father, honey, we've got serious work to do."

"Please tell me you were quoting something." Gabriel rolled his eyes again, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth before continuing.

"Yes, it was. Now, have you seriously never heard of the classics?" Sam shook his head. " _Casablanca_? _Heathers_? _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_? _Moulin Rouge_? _Gone with the Wind_? Anything?"

Sam narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought. "I've heard of the third one and read _Gone with the Wind_."

Gabriel smacked his forehead with his palm and ran his hand down his face. "Those are just a few of them. _At least_ tell me you've seen _The Wizard of Oz_?" His tone was practically begging. Sam let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I've seen _The Wizard of Oz_." The archangel let out an overdramatized sigh of relief.

"So not all hope is lost." He breathed. Sam scoffed at that.

"Do we even have time to watch all of these movies?"

Gabriel smirked at him. "Kiddo, I've trapped people in worm holes and time loops, something you're very aware of," He winced, realizing what he had said when he saw Sam's hurt expression, "Sorry. My bad, never mind. Anyway, you don't have to worry about time passing as we watch these. We can go right back to Dean and Castiel without them even having known we were gone. How's that?"

Sam thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good." Gabriel gave him one of his usual mega watt grins before both men turned to look up at the enormous screen.

"So, what are we going to watch first?" Sam asked expectantly. He popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, pleased to find that the movie snack wasn't as unhealthy tasting as he had thought it would be.

Gabriel paused to ponder it for a moment before snapping his fingers again. The lights in the theater faded to darkness as a projector in the back of the room flickered to life. Sam watched as a black and white title started to flick on to the screen, large letters spelling out _'Casablanca'_ as dramatic music flooded the speakers. He felt Gabriel's hand brushed against his as he dove back into the popcorn. After a few minutes as the actors' names came across the screen, Gabriel leaned over in his seat and whispered into his ear.

"Just so you know, I'm going to take advantage of this and do that totally lame 'yawn and stretch your arm over your date thing' they have in all of those stupid teen rom-coms, got it?"

Sam snorted out a laugh, earning an obnoxious shush from Gabriel.

"What?"

"Geez, Sasquatch, rude. People are trying to watch a movie here." Sam rolled his eyes and settled into his seat. Maybe he could start to like movies after all.


End file.
